Sophia
by Lady Dudley
Summary: <html><head></head>Robbie gets a girl...with a twist.</html>
1. The Decision

**A/N: This is something I have been thinking about doing for a while and I hope it works as it's a bit different. It's loosely based on the Elvis Presley song "I Just Can't Help Believing" that for some reason made me think of Robbie (the exact part of the song is quoted in the last chapter). I also thought I could see Robbie being like Rick Castle. This is a pre-Andrew story too, for those who might understand that :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Sophia_  
><strong>

Robbie Ross was possibly the last person that Michael expected to find on his doorstep late at night, but he hid his surprise well and allowed him to enter.

"I need to talk to you Mike," Robbie said without preamble as they both took a seat in the lounge room.

Michael waited patiently as Robbie paused for a moment, seeming to collect his thoughts, "I need your opinion on something – something important," he continued.

"Of course," Michael assured him, "what's the problem?"

"Isla is pregnant," Robbie said baldly, referring to his girlfriend of a little over a year.

Michael regarded Robbie carefully, "And how do you feel about this?"

"Great," Robbie told him, before rising to his feet and beginning to pace. "The problem is Isla – she doesn't want the baby, she doesn't want anything to do with it. She told me that if I wanted it I could have it otherwise she was going to have a termination." He whirled to face Michael, "I mean, can you believe it? She actually referred to her baby – _my_ baby – as 'it,' I can't believe I've never noticed this side of her before."

Robbie sank back down into the seat with a sigh, "I need your help, Mike, you're a family man, do you…" he hesitated, "do you think I have what it takes to be a father? A _full time_ father?"

Michael considered his words carefully before replying, "I think that no one really knows how they will handle the responsibility of parenthood until they become a parent. But you do a great job with Jamie when you see him and you know that the children just _adore_ their Uncle Robbie." Michael smiled, "I don't think you have anything to worry about in becoming a full time father. You already seem to love this child – that's half of the process."

At Michael's words Robbie seemed to relax, "Thanks Mike," he said with an appreciative smile.

The two men spent the rest of the evening discussing Robbie's plans to accommodate the baby into his life and home. Much to the amusement of Jackie, who eventually joined them and teased them about being 'clucky.'


	2. First Contact

_At the hospital..._

"I have someone very special I want you to meet, Jamie," Robbie said, seven months later to the little boy sitting next to him. "This is your sister, Sophia," he continued, showing the pink bundle to him.

"I wanted a brother," Jamie said flatly.

Robbie suppressed a sigh, "Jamie, I know you wanted a brother, but having a sister is pretty cool too."

Jamie didn't look convinced, "How come she gets to live with you all the time and I don't?" he asked finally.

"Because her mum doesn't love her like your mum loves you, she has nowhere else to live," Robbie explained patiently.

"She could share Mum and then we could both come visit you," Jamie suggested hopefully.

Robbie gave him a small smile, "It doesn't work like that, Bub," he explained gently.

Jamie sighed and finally took a polite look at his new sister, who fortunately chose that moment to open her eyes. Jamie smiled, "She looked at me," he said, looking up at his Dad in wonder.

"Of course, she knows you're her big brother," Robbie told him, relieved that Jamie was finally smiling.

"I'm going to help Dad look after you, Sophia and if any big kids give you trouble, you send them to me," Jamie said, looking down at the bundle.

Robbie's face broke out into a wide grin; perhaps 'first contact' wasn't a complete write off after all.

...

**A/N: I can count, it's seven months because Isla is c. 2 months pregnant in chapter 1 :)**


	3. Panic

"Jackie, you have to help me, she won't stop crying!" Robbie said desperately into the phone two weeks later.

Jackie's only response was laughter and Robbie scowled down the line, "I fail to see the humour in this," he warned her, causing her to laugh harder.

Robbie narrowed his eyes at the sound as he looked back down at the squalling infant he held in his arms. Sophia had her father's colouring and her mother's delicate features; she also seemed to have inherited her father's more laid-back personality.

Not so today.

Her small face was scrunched up as she continued to scream the house down, just as she had been for the past couple of hours. Robbie was at a loss as to what to do and so had called Jackie, hoping her experience with four children would help him out.

So far he had received scant sympathy.

"Jackie, you are a dear friend, but if you don't start being more helpful I may have to disown you," Robbie warned, not entirely joking.

Jackie caught the more serious note in his tone and calmed down, "I am sorry Robbie, but you really are the last person I would have expected to be calling me for advice about children."

"_Please_ Jackie," Robbie continued, shifting Sophia into a more comfortable position.

"All right, Ebony and I will be right over," Jackie assured him before she hung up.

True to her word Jackie arrived, toddler in tow, soon after.

"Give her to me," Jackie said after exchanging brief greetings and Robbie dutifully handed over the still screaming child.

She immediately settled.

"That. Is. _Not_. Fair," Robbie said after a brief moment.

Jackie snickered, "I guess some of us just have a knack," she teased, as Sophia started to drift off.

"Be careful what you say or you may be forced over here all the time," Robbie told her.

Jackie just smiled as she went to put Sophia into her cradle.

"Seriously, though, thank you," Robbie said, sinking into a seat nearby, "I'd forgotten how much hard work children are."

"The best things in life are hard work," Jackie responded, sitting down and watching Ebony play quietly with her blocks in the corner.

"She's well trained," Robbie observed.

Jackie laughed, "No, she's just very good at pretending."

Ebony looked up, "And Mummy promised me ice cream," she told Robbie with a smile.

Robbie looked at Jackie, "What?" she protested, "Never underestimate the power of a bribe," she told him.


	4. This Time The Girl Is Going To Stay

_~*~  
>"I just cant help believing<em>  
><em> When she slips her hand in my hand<em>  
><em> And it feels so small and helpless<em>  
><em> When my fingers fold around it like a glove <em>  
><em>...<em>  
><em>This time the girl is going to stay<em>  
><em> This time the girl is going to stay<em>  
><em> For more than just a day "<em>

-'I Just Can't Help Believing,' Elvis Presley  
>~*~<p>

Two nights after the desperate call to Jackie, Robbie sat in the armchair holding Sophia who had drifted off to sleep during a feed.

She looked so peaceful and so small, with one tiny hand curled around his finger, that he just couldn't put her in her cradle. He wanted to enjoy the quiet moment with his daughter.

His _baby_ daughter.

There were times when he couldn't get his head around the concept: he had a daughter, a tiny little daughter who was completely dependent on him. There were times when he didn't feel like he could take the responsibility and then there were moments like these, where he would look down at her little face and promise himself that nothing was ever going to harm her.

Not his little girl.

He shook his head as he thought of Isla who had disappeared almost as soon as both mother and baby had been discharged from the hospital.

She hadn't even wanted any form of contact with her child – no photos, nothing.

He supposed it was just another failed relationship to add to the list, but he would never be able to understand how easily she could give up Sophia.

Such a perfect little doll-like thing, so small and helpless in his arms – how could she just walk away from her?

Unconsciously Robbie pulled her closer into his chest; he would give her all the love he could to make up for her mother abandoning her.

This time the girl was going to stay…and so was he.


End file.
